


【SN】Always

by c_beta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_beta/pseuds/c_beta
Summary: 永生的爱。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【SN】Always

最后一次见到他的时候我已经六十五岁了，头发稀疏花白，褐色的老年斑爬满了双手，皱皱巴巴的皮肤像缩失水分后的烂苹果，眼睛需要佩戴老花镜才能够看清这个世界。

而他，我面前坐着的这个男人，他和我第一次见到他时的样子并无不同。自从我认识他起就明白，时光与死亡对每个人来说也不尽是公平的，至少对他来说是这样。

我的记忆在晚年开始衰退，年轻时许多人和事在我这里只留下一个残存的影子，但关于他的故事却在我的脑海里始终不曾模糊淡漠。

他说，“伊藤，这是最后一次了。”

1.  
1965年夏天，我刚刚考入京都大学法学部，那年我刚刚年满20岁。

我的教授是个六十岁的古怪老头，身材瘦小，鼻子上永远架着“约翰列侬”式的圆框小眼镜，这并不意味着他喜欢那个年轻人，事实上他对嬉皮士文化嗤之以鼻。他常常挂在嘴边的话就是，“年轻人，不要以为你们已经了解这个世界。”

年轻气盛和自视甚高的我自然成了他喜欢打击的对象，每节课总要对我明嘲暗讽一通。可话又说回来，谁青春时期没有幻想过可以拥有整个世界呢？我仍然尊重他，尽管他是个迂腐顽固的老头。

他越是怒骂我，我学得越是极力。有时回过头来看，我会庆幸，年轻时朝着世界进发的野心与自负并没有毁灭我。最终，那一年的期末考试，我以最高分的成绩考取了全班第一名。

从此，他对我渐渐鲜有微词，尽管他还是喜欢将“年轻人”那句话挂在嘴边，但我们的关系却越来越亲近，他成为我日后学术道路上不可或缺的导师。更为重要的是，他带我见证了一个理论与现实所不能解释的世界，而它某种意义上影响了我的生活。

2.  
1967年某个冬天的下午，我刚刚下了文学鉴赏课，出了教室就看到教授站在门口等我，他有些不耐地搓着手说，“伊藤，带你去见个人。”

我怀里抱着书，不明所以的跟上他的步伐。

因为教授和我是走路去的，所以我猜想见面的地方应该离学校并不远。果然，出了校门后又拐了一条街就到了。

那是一家西洋式咖啡馆，通常来这里的都是一些学生或者年轻人，想也知道肯定不是教授这种传统固执的老头选择的地方。

我听到教授进门后向服务生报了串名字，然后服务生领我们去了二楼的一个包间，一路上不时传来小情侣和女学生的窃窃私语声。包间不大不小，紧挨着窗户，从这里看过去还能看到对面的百货商城。

冬日的下午，京都的天空呈现出冰冷的蓝白色。

我注意到包间里面坐着一个男人，本来只是礼节性地对视一眼，却没想到只那一眼竟让我怔在原地。我从来没有见过这样的人，在我短暂的二十年间没有见过，在稍远的未来也不曾见过。

他看起来只有二十几岁，但应该比我年长些，我看到他眼角下有两道不易发现的细纹。他身材颀长，即使是坐着背也挺的很直，我猜他身高一定也不矮。他的皮肤显现出有些病态的苍白，但那张脸，我不夸张的说，走在路上足以让人回头多看两眼。

男人乌发黑眸，漆黑的瞳仁像没有生命的玻璃珠镶嵌在细长的眼眶内。下巴微尖，眉毛纤细，睫羽浓长，鼻子坚拔而挺直，嘴唇轻薄内敛。让我想到在鉴赏课上读到的那些书中，被作者不厌其烦描述的近乎女性气质的美男子们，但他身上却并无半点他们的浮薄之气。

单单这样虽已令我惊叹，但更让我震骇的是这张脸所表现出的混杂矛盾——清丽与锐利，精致与冷峻以及完美与残缺。

我注意到他隐藏在头发下的左眼覆盖着一个黑色的眼罩，（就像是美国西部电影里反派经常佩戴的那种），但这并没有使他看起来穷凶极恶，相反，在我看来，像断臂的维纳斯一样，这张脸是该配上一只闭上的眼睛的。

我想象眼罩下面空空如也，正如他的左手一样。

他今天穿着一件黑色的长风衣，瘦窄的肩膀撑起衣服，但左边的袖管下却空荡荡的什么也没有。

我在想，在战争已经结束近二十年的和平年代里，究竟是什么能让一个年轻人同时失去他的左眼和左手。

是年轻的波西米亚人卷入美利坚土地上刮起的那股嬉皮士风潮中，在爱之夏天走上街道获得的疯狂而又颓靡的勋章吗？

不，这个想法闪现的刹那我就将它扼杀在了脑海中。他看起来不像是活在三流小说之中的人，他的身上流转着与世俗庸常隔绝的气息。

我怎么也想不通老师怎么会认识这种人，他看起来和你我不像是存在同一个世界的人。

“佐助，好久不见了。”

“是啊，敬一，有22年了。”

敬一是我老师的名字，我发觉男人说话时并没有使用敬称，奇怪的是老师也容许了这点。

或许是我的神情表现得太过困惑，他错开眼神看向了我。

“这就是你信中提到的学生吗？”

“是啊，这个班里最有天赋与前途的学生。”

在那时，我的内心并未因为老师这句在外人面前真情实意的称赞而沾沾自喜，因为那一刻我的心已经被溢出的疑惑填满。

出于礼貌我并没有说话，只是点了一杯咖啡，坐在角落里细细聆听他们的讲话。

像是考试时做的阅读理解一样，从对话中推测他们的意图。通过一些客观事实的叙述和我一些主观范畴上的猜想，我得到以下认知：

这个男人和我的老师在很多年前就认识，甚至早于我出生；他和老师关系匪浅；出于某种原因或目的，我的老师在这二十多年间一直帮他打理在日本的财产；这次老师带我来是有意让我日后接替他的工作。

最后一点认知让我又不得不重新审视这个男人，他的谈吐很有涵养，好像比我还要了解我的老师，抛却外表的年龄差距，他们就像是平辈人。在他们面前，我有那么一瞬间感到因幼稚和愚昧而带来的羞愧。

“找到他了吗？”老师在对话中突然使用一个不曾出现的人称代词。

我灵敏地捕捉这个线索，潜意识里觉得这似乎对他很重要。我默默地观察那个人的表情，抱着一种卑怯的好奇想看看他的情感浮动。结果却令我失望——他的脸上并没有什么明显的表情更迭。

但我也并非一无所获，我注意到他修长秀窄的右手此刻正不停摩挲着咖啡杯的杯沿。无论有意无意，你很难不去联想这只白皙劲瘦的手是否也曾缓慢留恋地抚摸过什么，是爱人拂动的发丝还是永诀的衣角。

“没有。”

坐在我身边的老师发出一声几不可闻的叹息，我很少在他脸上看到这种近乎忧郁的愁容。

今天发生的一切就像是一出迟到的戏剧，舞台上的演员已经演到故事的高潮，身旁的观众也已入戏，只有我还在黑暗中思索那个错过的开场。

3.  
又过了几个月，京都已经步入深冬。一个周末，我去了老师在京都的家中拜访他。街边枝头梅花开绽，寒风吹彻，路上只有稀稀落落的几个人。

我和老师谈了一些学业上的困惑，然后被师母半推半就地留下来吃了晚饭。饭后我不知道他是一时心血来潮，还是早已深思熟虑，老师拉住我的手臂，他说，“伊藤，你知道吗，那个人是个永生之人。”

尽管老师没有提到名字，并且我的脑子因为师母递上的一杯烧酒而变得黏黏糊糊，但我还是在那一瞬间想到了那个在咖啡店见到的男人。

我无端的知道老师在说这个人。

可在那一刻，我头脑里存在了二十年的认知和理论还是抢先一步令我笑出了声，我说，“老师你也开始看科幻小说了吗？”

那一年科幻小说和科幻电影在我们学生之间非常流行，我没想到是老师也能接受这么新奇的题材。

他好像料到我会是这般反应，他没有说话，而是起身走进书房，从抽屉里翻找东西。

然后他把它递到我的手中，我看着手中的旧物——那是一张旧相片。

我之所以说它旧是因为这是一张黑白相片，四个角已经泛黄发皱，我甚至隐隐约约可以闻到一股霉生味。

我睁大因为酒精而酸涩灼烧的眼睛，借着老师家客厅昏黄的灯光，辩识着照片上的人像。但当我真正看清那是什么时，我的内心感到一阵慌乱，酒意也已醒了七八分，我逐渐意识到我的面前此刻或许正呈现着这个世界上最隐晦的秘密。

照片上有两个人，一个是年轻时的老师，我在他学校办公桌上放置的照片上见到过；而另一个人，我也见过，是那个年轻人。

他的脸，甚至穿着，和我几个月前见到他时的样子并无二致。只不过照片中是夏天，而现在是冬天。

我翻过照片，背后写着一句话，尽管深黑的墨水已经褪色，但我还是读了出来：1931.美国旧金山.

我倒吸一口气，有太多的问题想要问，到了嘴边却只化成一句惊愕的嗟叹，“这怎么可能？”

老师混浊却清醒的眼睛看着我，他说，“年轻人，永远不要以为你已经了解这个世界。”

4.  
老师告诉我他的名字叫宇智波佐助，外表年纪大概是27、28岁左右（比我想象的要大一些，他看起来太年轻了）。

我的老师是在1929年的夏天认识他的。那年他24岁，大学毕业后跨越太平洋来到另一个国度进修法律。

学校里有不少亚洲面孔，而他第一次见到宇智波佐助是在一节公选课上。讲述到这时，老师的语气听起来似乎有些不好意思，他说，他第一眼注意到他是因为他的那张脸。

我赞同地点点头。

事实上想不注意他也很困难，他满足了西方对传统东亚人想象的同时又带着些自己的特质——清秀的面容中偶尔透露着狠戾。

他的身边总是围着涌动的蜂蝶，老师见过各色各样的人向他搭讪，男的、女的、亚洲人、欧洲人。但他总是礼貌地拒绝他们，脸上挂着一副生人勿近的表情。

“现在想想，他真是个狡猾的人啊，你相信吗，是他先找上我的。”

我摇了摇头，他看起来并不像是喜欢发展人际关系的人，我很少用孤独去形容一个人，在这个日益繁琐与勾连的世界，他表现得却是一种绝对的孤独。

“那时的我也不敢相信，但这却真实的发生了。或许从那时他就已经想过了未来几十年间的事情，他选择了我来帮他打点财产和证明身份。”

1929的年宇智波佐助只是一个在异国留学的普通历史系学生。

“我们的关系说不上是朋友，但我是这个世界上唯一知道他的事情的人。”老师的眼睛仿佛在注视着很远的地方。

“毕业那年，国内爆发了战争，我乘坐飞机回到日本，再也没有见过他。再见他时已是十几年后的事情，战争刚刚结束，他借着战后人口重组又重新变更了身份。然后他找到了在京都教书的我。”

“那十多年他去了哪里呢？”

“他去了太平洋和大西洋南部的小岛，在那生活了很久。那里很小，很落后，有疾病和死亡，只是没有战争，不过这对他来说就已经足够了。他比任何人都痛恨战争。”

我很难说老师不是再借着回忆他而回忆些其他什么东西。我们都痛恨战争，我是擦着流弹的尾巴降生在这个世界上的。

“可他为什么会永生？”我还是忍不住问了我最好奇的一个问题。

“这很荒诞，非常荒诞，有时我自己都会怀疑，如果不是我亲眼所见。”老师一连用了许多不可思议的词汇。

他说，“那是一个古老的、与这个世界全然不同的地方——那是属于忍者的时代，而他，宇智波佐助就来自那个时代。”

如果不是我对老师绝对信任，此刻恐怕我会怀疑老师患了早发性阿尔茨海默症，这听起来就像是一个神经错乱的老人的癔语。

而我所说的信任也仅仅是针对老师这个个体而言，我并非对他说的一切都毫无保留的相信。事实上我信仰什么呢？我信仰站在老巴里街顶端的忒弥斯，信仰每个时代的科学巨擘，但至少不是这种虚妄的东西。

“这不是传说和小说中才会存在的世界吗？”

老师并没有和我争辩，他的声音中透露着苍老和疲惫，他说，“有一天你会知道的，他会让你亲眼看到。”

5.  
1970年春，我从京都大学后毕业的第一年，我被东京的一家大型事务所录取。而在同一年，我的老师敬一先生因为突发性心梗逝世。

我连夜从东京赶回京都参加老师的葬礼，在葬礼上，我看到穿着一身黑衣正在服丧的师母。我不知道该说些什么好，总觉说什么都是礼节性的怜悯，在未亡人听来是那么的虚伪并且毫无相助。

但师母是个温柔的人，在如此沉痛悲郁的时刻她还是开口化解了我的尴尬。她说，“伊藤，谢谢你能来，我有东西给你。”

我跟着师母来到老师的书房，这里堆满了他生前的点点滴滴。

“他已经预想到会有今天，所以他很早就让我在他逝世后把这些东西交给你。”

那是一摞封面印着烫金英文的法律原版书籍和一个档案袋。我打开档案袋，里面有一叠厚厚的资料和一张黑白照片。

是的，就是老师和那个男人的合照。

“敬一交代我务必要把这个交给你，他说在他死后，这个世界上总要有一个人还记得他的事迹。”

我的手沉重地马上要捏不住相片，在那一刻我的信仰几乎动摇了，我实在无法质疑一个已经预见自己死亡的老人生前还在坚持的事，因为这样做显得太过残忍与自大。

我捧着老师的遗物，思绪恍惚东飘西荡，我觉得这座城市满是苦痛回忆，并且几乎令我无法忍受，于是葬礼一结束我就立刻乘车返回了东京。

6.  
回到家后我重新打开档案袋，审视那张照片。照片上的一个年轻人已经离开了这个世界，而他旁边的人却还年轻着。

这个世界上确实存在着令人永远年轻的方法，要么是在年轻时就死去；要么是神明在你头上下诅咒，代价就是你要活得比别人足够久足够长。

是的，永生——不应该是神的祝福，而是神的诅咒。

我仔细看了看档案袋里的那叠资料，都是有关宇智波佐助变换身份后财产的交割和转移问题。我注意到那串惊人的存额数字，这都是自他出现在这个世界上至今为止积攒到的吗？还有在日本和世界其他地方的几处房产，我粗略的估计了一下，其价值几乎突破我的认知界限。

我的直觉告诉我他并不是一个贪恋俗世财富的人，我能想到他这么做的目的只有一个——他决定与这个世界长期共存。

我对此始终百思不得其解，他究竟在等什么？桃浦太郎从龙宫出来后发现世界已经翻手变化三百年，他对失去家人和熟悉的事物这件事感到无法忍受，他陷入从未有过的巨大孤独中，最终化作一只白鹤飞到天上。

可是竟然真的有人可以忍受这种孤独。

纵然我不是一个丧气的年轻人，但我有时也会觉得这个世界并不是什么值得留恋的地方，如果已经踏过三途川，最好不要再回头。

材料中飘落一张字条，我认出是老师的字迹，上面写了一串地址和电话号码。

我意识到这很有可能是那个人的联系方式。

我的脾性使我决意去弄清楚这一切，我想知道令我老师痴信一生的究竟是什么。

7.  
突兀地拜访只会令我显得不礼貌甚至是扑空，我选择先用电话联系他。

电话中传来一个冰冷的声音，我是一个不善交际的人，如果不是老师，我可能这辈子都不会认识这种人。

我在电话中向他说明了老师的病逝，我听到他类似叹气的一下鼻息，如果没有仔细听我一定会把叹息当作一个绵长深重的呼吸。

这个事实令我有一瞬间的错愕，我本以为见证了太多生死的他不会轻易对一个生命的逝去有所触动，但他也并非像我设想的那般冷漠。

我说有很多工作需要和他交接，如果可以我希望与他见一面。

总得需要一个理由。

他告诉我他在镰仓。

“好的，我会去找您。”

第二天一早我就买了去镰仓的电车票，我这么急迫倒也不仅仅是出于想要知道真相的私心，更深层的其实是一种逃离。

老师去世后我的心中总是被一团恹闷粘稠的情绪堵塞着，我试图借着四处流走的方式带走这种空虚。这是我第一次面对身边亲近之人的死亡，我没有过多沉郁的词汇来描述这种感觉，只剩下一种本能的、直观的感受——痛苦。压倒般的痛苦。

我不知道那个永生的男人在面对亲近之人死亡时是否也会像我一般痛苦，我不负责任地将他想象成是一个强大的人。

8\.   
带着暖意的春风吹拂着我的脸，天空净如缎面。乌黑的枝头上已经抽出八重樱的嫩芽，浅绿的叶子上映着柔和的阳光。

地点约在了镰仓海边的一家茶馆。

1970年的宇智波佐助是一名在镰仓教小孩子英语的普通老师。

那是一个靠海的包间，不仅可以看到波光粼动的海水，还能听到海浪翻滚的声音。当我掀开帘子进去时，他已经在那里等我了。他坐在靠着窗户的那张位置，让我一瞬间恍惚地觉得好像回到了五年前那个冬日的下午。

他当然没有变，依旧容姿端丽。经过一年的社会工作，我比以前更加成熟，我和他在外貌上的差距变小。并且这种差距只会越来越小，最后再越来越大。

我跟他一一确认老师留下来的那些财产的记录，他没有打断我，只是一直静静地看着我。我被他静如止水的眼睛盯得有些慌乱，那种眼神几乎把我的灵魂穿透，在那一刻我意识到他已经知道了我此行的意图。或许更早，在打电话的那一刻我就已经暴露。

我决定向他坦诚，坦诚我心中这五年来近乎邪魔一样存在着的好奇心。

“我请求你，”我说，“我请求你告诉我这一切。”

“这也是我老师最后的遗请，他说这个世上总要有一个人记得你的事迹。”

我注意到他的视线偏移到大海的方向，纤细的手指又开始摩挲茶水的杯沿。海鸥在我的头顶振翅吭鸣，海面在阳光下炫映光辉。

“你确定吗？”

“我十分确定。”

他把视线重新转向我，然后伸出右手解下蒙在左眼上的黑色眼罩。

那一刻我的心疯狂跳动，思绪横飞，他要给我看什么？一只没有聚焦的盲眼，还是一个空洞洞的眼眶？

当他再次看向我时，我发现我全部都猜错了。那既不是一只盲眼，也并非空无一物。那是一只奇怪的、令人眩晕的眼睛。我之所以形容它令人眩晕是因为他的瞳仁并不是黑色的圆形，而是一圈一圈螺旋状的东西。

我从未在人类身上看到过这种眼睛。

我想起老师提到过的那个时代——忍者的时代。

他说，“这是一段很长的故事。”

9.  
我发觉我的眼前开始像走马灯一般闪现无数画面，我所处的地方也不再是镰仓海边的茶馆，而是一个我全然不认识地方。

我注意到画面中走出一个黑发少年，在我看清他的第一眼我就认出了他是宇智波佐助，因为他的气质实在太过独特。

故事从飘落的鸦羽和滴落的血液中开始，一幅庞大的画卷徐徐展开。我意识到20世界末最伟大的发现此刻或许就在我的眼前，这发现足以令世界震惊。

这是真切存在过的另一个失落的亚特兰蒂斯，这是与这个世界全然不同的文明。

就像是可以穿越回白垩纪看到消失的恐龙一样，我的心中充满惶恐与期冀。

在混乱的走马灯碎片中我努力拼凑出一个大概的模样，这是有关宇智波一生爱与恨的故事。

在这片土地上我的耳边传来兵戎相碰的声音，传来战士的歇斯底里，传来亡魂的凄厉惨叫，传来英雄的低声啜泣。我的眼前呈现着太多悲剧、欲望、野心、痛苦，这是一个罪恶渊薮和爱与希望并存的世界。

宇智波的前半生与黑暗和仇恨相伴，在他也不知道的何时，他封闭的心房里撞进一缕金色的光束。他的名字叫做漩涡鸣人。

宇智波对复仇的偏执倔拗令他脱离羁束，而漩涡鸣人却是匡正这一切的预言之子。

在这繁冗深长的走马灯中，宇智波近乎三分之二的时间都与他纠缠在一起。

他们就像是寥阔宇宙中的一对双子星，命运使他们彼此吸引环绕。他们在最恶劣孤独的时光相遇，却在归于美好和平的时代分开。

我看到他们曾像两匹暴戾的困兽互相扭打，在称得上疯狂的搏斗中相互撕咬，他们流下血液与汗水。在悬绝天际的红色星月下共失手臂；在第一缕玄耀的晨光照进世界时结下和解之印。在早些还比较快乐的时候，他们在河畔相遇欲言又止，冲进敌人的阵营并且彼此负伤，最后倒在先人的石像下静默注视。

那一夜充满了生与死的碰撞，充满怨怼与憎恨，斗争与辩解，疑惑与誓诺，而这一切都消融在宇智波那滴无关醉狂悲痛的泪水中。两个曾可以一同跳进深渊的人在冲出纷乱的命运后却像是成为了另外的人。

漩涡鸣人19岁那年和同期的日向雏田订婚，宇智波佐助则在同年离开隐村流浪在人世之外的地方。

结婚那天，一只黑鹰带来他的消息，苍白的信纸中央只写着一个字：寿。

宇智波佐助的走马灯回忆在19岁之后变得缓慢，有时甚至是大片空白，而这一切最终在28岁这年停滞。

10.  
木叶48年。

宇智波佐助透过玻璃窗看向躺在床上插着呼吸机的漩涡鸣人，日向雏田站在他旁边擦着眼泪，八岁的博人和向日葵则伏在他身上哭泣。

鸣人抬起右手摸了摸博人和向日葵的头发，佐助在这个角度看不清他的表情。

他下午在村外接到鸣人受某组织偷袭受重伤的消息，等他赶回木叶，小樱红肿着眼睛对他摇了摇头，甚至用上了回天无力这个词。

他的耳边传来鹿丸和大名顾问们的争吵声，大名说现在该由先代暂时代理火影一职，等过些时候再重新决定八代目的人选；顾问则职责鹿丸不该这个时候让宇智波回村。还有不知道哪个角落里传来的啜泣声。

最后是小樱忍无可忍对他们吼道，这里是医院，你们要吵去别的地方吵。

佐助注意到鸣人的头微微偏向这里，他像是预感到了什么。

果然，日向雏田领着博人和向日葵走出病房，她说，“佐助君，鸣人想要见你。”

佐助走进病房中，他看到漩涡鸣人身上缠着一圈又一圈的绷带，金色的头发因为凝结的血块而纠缠在一起，眼睛下面有一圈凝重的黑色阴影。自从11年前终结一战后，他就没有再见过这么虚弱、狼狈的漩涡鸣人。

他看到漩涡鸣人抬起那只没有缠绕绷带的左手，那只手在空气中抑制不住的抖动，皮肤的颜色已经是介于灰色和紫色之间，佐助上前握住了他的手，他发觉鸣人手的温度是那么冰冷。

鸣人的眼睛凝望着空气中某个虚无的一点，他们没有讲话，佐助就这样静静地陪着鸣人，没有被带离，也没有被打扰。在临近破晓黎明时，佐助的手被鸣人紧紧抓住，他看到鸣人眼角攒聚的泪水缓缓滑落，但他却没有多余的手帮他擦拭。

他注意到鸣人的嘴在开合，声音被阻断在呼吸罩下。佐助俯下身子，将耳朵贴近鸣人，尽管有断断续续的杂音，但他知道鸣人在说什么。

他说，“佐助，对不起。”

然后那只手开始懈力，眼睛里的高光渐渐熄灭，直到心电图跳跃的波形变成一条不再变化的直线。

他就这么在他面前撒手人寰，而他对此毫无办法。

春野樱和雏田注意到病房里的变化后一起冲进房间，她们喊着鸣人的名字。

而宇智波的回忆也就到此为止。

11.  
当我从幻境回到现实时，我发觉我的脸上不知何时已经挂满泪水。在我以往的岁月中，我不曾有一回像这样如经其事如临其境，别人的忧愁欢喜活生生的在我眼前上映。

生命缺少激荡体验的人会沉迷于戏剧电影，而我就是这样的人，我在他人的情感中寻找我不曾有过的东西。我知道那是虚假的，从中得到的快乐与悲痛不会给我带来负担。

但刚刚我体悟到的像十部影片一样冗长沉重的东西，我再无法宽解自己说那是虚假的，因为那些伤痛此时此刻还作用在我面前的人身上。

不知什么时候外面的天开始变得昏暗，夕阳殷红的光霞闪烁在镰仓海面上，天地被渲染成了橘红色。

“然后呢，”我问道，“然后呢，你去了哪里？”

“我离开了木叶，我对这一切早已感到厌倦了，只是没有了再忍耐的必要。”

然后他自嘲地笑了笑，他说，“你相信吗？我在一座山中睡了几百年。或者应该说是自我封印？”

当时的我可以相信，只是不太理解。直到我中年时期读到村上的《列克星敦的幽灵》我才真正理解那是怎么一种情感。

主角的父亲在他母亲去世后昏睡了整整三个星期，睡到时间腐烂、融化，对他来说，睡着的世界才是真正的世界，而现实世界是短暂虚幻的。

就像是活着时经历的一次死亡预演。

那是怎样一种深厚的情感呢，总要是爱他人比爱自己多一点。我没有经历过，毕竟不是每个人都有幸使另一个人因为自己的死亡而变成一个昏睡的幽灵。

“可是是什么让一个古老发达的忍者世界文明消失地彻彻底底呢？”

“一颗小行星，或者战争，谁知道呢，它们都能毁掉一切。”

我注意他的语气中没有一丝对过往生活和文明的留恋。或许当我们意识到自己的所作所为不能改变现在时，我们也会对过去失望。

“你一直在等他吗？”

其实我不需要问也知道答案，我就是想听听这个人会怎么说。

“只是想再见见他而已。”

当宇智波佐助被闪电霹雳、炮弹轰鸣、情侣的嬉笑或是任何什么东西唤醒时，他看到这个世界已经不是记忆中的忍者世界，可这里还是充斥着一样的战争和死亡。他和浦岛太郎不同的是，他在永生前就已失去一切，当他对这一切再度失望时，他在世界的某个地方还有一个人可以等待。

我已全部了然。

在这一天，我意识到我对老师生前的质疑是一种狂妄的情感，我的信仰在某种程度发生改变，不是说它们不再重要，只是它们的确不能帮我解释我在镰仓发生的这一切。

12.  
1972年，我在同事的介绍下认识了现在的妻子。她是标准的大和抚子式女人，当我每天被无尽的工作压倒时，她的怀抱总是带有抚慰作用。

结婚那年我带她去新西兰度蜜月，在那一周时间里，每晚睡前或是做爱后我都会把这个故事讲给她。她像个孩子一样伏在我的胸前聆听，不发一言。

然后有一天，她却突然对我说，“你像山鲁佐德一样狡猾呢。”

我问她为什么这么说。

“你不需要用故事也能栓住我，所以你可以告诉我结局。”

我有些凄然地抚弄着妻子的头发，不是我不想，而是我也不知道。我不是山鲁佐德，不是编故事的那个人，始终无法给他们一个真正的结局，并且我也在等。

宇智波生命中唯一的一天——那个人死去的那天，他竟然全神贯注地凝视了整整一生并且还将继续下去。

这更像是西西弗斯的巨石，故事中的人每天都在推动这块巨石，重复没有结局的剧情；故事外的我每天都在推动这块巨石，但它最终还是会砸落在我的脚下。

“你觉得呢，你觉得最后会怎么样？”

“我觉得他们会相遇，这是一个相信童话的女人的直觉。”

我被妻子的单纯与坦诚逗笑了，可妻子却摸着我的脸问我，“你为什么看起来很悲伤？”

我看向床头柜上放置的镜子，镜子里面这张脸看起来很熟悉，我不止在这一刻见过，我早在1967年那个冬日下午的老师脸上就曾见过。

13.  
我在20世纪中期出生，而现在已经到了20世纪末，我也几乎走过了半生。

宇智波在那时又找过我一次。

90年代末的宇智波佐助是一个经营独立书店的老板。

我重新清点他的财产，我对他不断积累的资本不再感到震骇。只是当我问到他“找到那个人没？”他仍旧回答我，“没有。”

也许是因为上了年纪，我不无悲观地想到可能在我去世前都等不到这个结局了。我在想，或许是时候将我的徒弟介绍给他，由另一个人记住这一切。

14.  
千禧夜的烟花在全世界人类的头顶绽放，我在这天收到宇智波的一封来信，信中写到：伊藤，新年快乐，我预感到他就在这个世界上。

圣经中，这一年，无数失丧者从坟墓中复活。

15.  
21世纪的第一个十年，我坐在咖啡店里等待着。

而他坐在我面前，说，“伊藤，这是最后一次了。”

我几乎在他说话的当下就明白了，我说，“你找到他了。”这不是一个疑问句。

他没有回答我，只是眼睛透过窗户看下楼下涌动的人流。我顺着他的视线看过去，视线尽头是一个金发年轻人，他正在抱着手臂，脚尖一下一下地点着地面，看起来似乎有些不耐。

“你在哪里找到的？”我的好奇心并未被时光所磨灭。

“我第一次遇见他的地方，南贺川。”

南贺川，我在脑海里搜索日本有关的地名，但并没有得到答案，我意识到他指的可能是那个世界的一个地方。

“这次你有很多时间了。”

“是所有时间，伊藤。”他重新看向我，“这次我会和他一起死去。”

“祝你好运。”我点点头，我对这个结局很满意，现世中的西西弗斯最终战胜了自己的命运。（回到家我把结局讲给妻子听，但她已经不记得这个故事了。）

我目送着他离开，看到他下楼和青年碰面。而这一次，他和他的爱人最终在没有黑暗的地方相见，他们并肩走在阳光之下，他们有所有时间。


End file.
